Say Good Bye
by DarkShadow93
Summary: I suck at summary but please read my story and leave a review


Shadow: okay this is a One-shot I did

Declaimer: I don't own Naruto or the song Goodbye by Chris Brown

* * *

After the battle with Sasuke. Naruto was taken at the hospital to recover his injuries. As he was in a hospital room he started to think about ''him''. 

**How do you let it go? When you,**

**You just don't know? What's on,**

**The other side of the door**

**When you're walking out, talk about it**

**Everything I tried to remember to say**

**Just went out my head**

**So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand**

"I understand why you left because you want revenge for your brother but…"

"Why" said Naruto

_**CHORUS**_

_**There's never a right time to say goodbye**_

_**But I gotta make the first move**_

_**'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me**_

_**Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you**_

_**Boy it's not you, it's me**_

_**I gotta gotta figure out what I need**_

_**There's never a right time to say goodbye**_

_**But we know that we gotta go**_

_**Our separate ways**_

_**And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,**_

_**And it's killing me**_

_**Cause there's never a right time**_

_**Right time to say goodbye**_

_**But now your heart is breaking**_

_**And a thousand times I**_

_**Found myself asking, "Why? Why?"**_

_**Why am I taking so long to say this?**_

_**But trust me, boy I never**_

_**Meant to crush your world**_

_**And I never**_

_**Though I would see the day we grew apart**_

_**And I wanna know**_

"Why didn't you want our help even me?"

"Why am I starting to hate you more?" thought Naruto as he made a weak smile and chuckle a bit.

"heh why am I founding myself asking why" mumble Naruto as he watch the rain pour in Konoha.

_**HOOK**_

**How do you let it go? When you,**

**You just don't know? What's on,**

**The other side of the door**

**When you're walking out, talk about it**

**Boy I hope you understand**

**What I'm tryna say.**

**We just can't go on**

**Pretending that we get along**

**Boy how you not gonna see it?**

"Sasuke"

"I didn't know the other side of you but I do know that…..I love you."

_**CHORUS**_

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**

**But I gotta make the first move**

**'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me**

**Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you**

**Boy it's not you it's me.**

**I gotta gotta figure out what I need**

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**

**But we know that we gotta go**

**Our separate ways**

**And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,**

**And it's killing me**

**Cause there's never a right time**

**Right time to say goodbye**

"Sasuke" said Naruto as a drop of tear went down to his cheek

**Listen to your heart**

**Boy you know,**

**We should be apart, baby I**

**I just can't do it**

**I, I just can't do it**

**Listen to your heart**

**Boy you know,**

**We should be apart, baby I**

**I just can't do it**

**And sometimes it makes me wanna cry**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh _4x_**

**Do you hear me crying?**

"I listen to my heart and said I should move on but I just can't do it" thought Naruto as more tears comes out.

_**CHORUS**_

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**

**But I gotta make the first move**

**'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me**

**Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you**

**Boy it's not you it's me.**

**I gotta gotta figure out what I need**

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**

**But we know that we gotta go**

**Our separate ways**

**And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,**

**And it's killing me**

**Cause there's never a right time**

**Right time to say goodbye**

_**CHORUS**_

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**

**But I gotta make the first move**

**'Cause if I don't you gonna start hating me**

**Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you**

**Boy it's not you it's me.**

**I gotta gotta figure out what I need**

**There's never a right time to say goodbye**

**But we know that we gotta go**

**Our separate ways**

**And I know it's hard but I gotta do it,**

**And it's killing me**

**Cause there's never a right time**

As Naruto was wiping his tears he closed his eyes and said

"Sasuke I will bring you back to Konoha because there's never a right time to say good bye." As he open his eyes and watch that the rain stop and the sun is coming out shining. As Naruto saw this he smile and whisper to himself "believe it."

**Right time to say goodbye**

* * *

Shadow: well that's all please review and tell me what wrong with it or how was it because I suck making One-shots TT.TT 

Please review and no flames


End file.
